Whistle Down the Wind (musical)
Description Whistle Down the Wind is a musical with music composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber, who also co-wrote its book with Patricia Knop and Gale Edwards, and its lyrics were written by Jim Steinman. It is based on the 1961 film Whistle Down the Wind, whose source novel of the same name was written by Mary Hayley Bell in 1959. The musical premiered in 1996 at the National Theatre in Washington, D.C., followed by a concept album and a West End production, both in 1998. It has since been revived several times, toured extensively, and is currently available for amateur licensing from The Musical Company, a division of Concord Theatricals partially owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber's Really Useful Group, which handles licensing for all of his shows and his song catalogue. Plot Summary Wikipedia has a detailed plot summary. Washington, D.C. Production Songs #Vaults of Heaven #Spider #Grownups Kill Me #Whistle Down the Wind #The Vow #Safe Haven #Tire Tracks and Broken Hearts #Safe Haven (Reprise) #If Only #Cold #When Children Rule the World #When Children Rule the World (Cont'd) #Annie Christmas #No Matter What #Finale #Safe Haven (Reprise) #A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste #Tire Tracks and Broken Hearts (Reprise) #Annie Christmas (Reprise) #The Soliloquy #Wrestle With the Devil #Nature of the Beast #When Children Rule the World (Reprise) #Whistle Down the Wind (Reprise) Cast Swallow - Irene Molloy Brat - Abbi Hutcherson Poor Baby - Cameron Bowen Aunt Dot - Candy Buckley Boone - Timothy Nolen Minister - Allen Fitzpatrick Edward - Chuck Cooper Earl - David Lloyd Watson Rod - Timothy Shew Sheriff Cookridge - Mike Hartman Candy - Lacey Hornkohl Amos - Steve Scott Springer The Man - Davis Gaines Preacher - Ray Walker West End Production Songs #The Vaults of Heaven #Overture #I Never Get What I Pray For #Home By Now #It Just Doesn't Get Any Better Than This #Whistle Down the Wind #The Vow #Cold #Unsettled Scores #If Only #Tire Tracks and Broken Hearts #Safe Haven #Long Overdue for a Miracle #When Children Rule the World #Annie Christmas #No Matter What #Try Not to Be Afraid #A Kiss Is a Terrible Thing to Waste #If Only (Reprise) #Charlie Christmas #Off Ramp Exit to Paradise #Safe Haven (Reprise) #Wrestle With the Devil #The Hunt #Nature of the Beast #Whistle Down the Wind (Reprise) Cast The Man - Marcus Lovett, Jerome Pradon Swallow - Lottie Mayor, Laura Michelle Kelly Amos - Dean Collinson Candy - Veronica Hart Boone - James Graeme Ed - Walter Herron Reynolds III Snake Preacher - Christopher Howard Earl - Paul Lowe Sheriff - John Turner Deputy - Craig Parkinson The Minister - Reg Eppey Brat - Danielle Calvert, Ashley Andrews Poor Baby - Ricki Cuttell, Dean Clish Townspeople - Adinah Alexander, Johnetta Alston, Dave Clemmons, Chuck Cooper, Georgia Creighton, Allen Fitzpatrick, Emily Rabon Hall, Mike Hartman, Melody Kay, Wayne W. Pretlow, John Sawyer, Timothy Shew, Bob Stillman, Ray Walker, Laurie Williamson, Wysandria Woolsey The Children - Sasha Allen, Alex Bowen, Graham Bowen, Gina DeStefano, Rori Godsey, Scott Irby-Ranniar, Clarence Legett, David Lloyd Watson, Julia McIlvaine External Links Articles related to the musical More articles related to the musical Category:Projects